I don't Like Your Girlfriend
by Ghata Granger
Summary: O que aconteceria se Hermione cantasse a música Girlfriend da Avril Lavigne pro Rony? [RH][oneshot]


Essa fik surgiu meio de repente quando tava escutando a música girlfriend da Avril Lavigne, aí me deu a idéia de escrever essa song. Se passa na época que o Rony e a Lilá tavam namorando e a Hermione tava tendo akeles ataques de ciúmes. É minha primeira songfik, dêem um desconto xD

**I Don't Like Your Girlfriend**

Hermione estava sentadano salão comunal lendo um livro, como sempre. Rony desce de seu quarto e senta-se com a garota, para tentar conversar com ela.

"Bom dia!"

"Bom dia!" respondeu a garota indiferente.

"Er..como foi..." Rony não consegue terminar sua frase, pos Lilá aparece de repente, acabara de descer de seu dormitório.

"Uon-Uon! Que bom que você já acordou! Vamos descer pra tomar café?" perguntou a garota animada.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Como o Rony podia aturar aquela garota?

"Ah, claro!" respondeu.

Quando os dois estavam saindo do salão comunal de mãos dadas, Hermione teve uma idéia repentina. Era uma loucura o que ela ia fazer agora. Lembrou-se de uma música de uma cantora trouxa que havia escutado durante as férias, de ritmo dançante. Era semelhante a situação pela qual estava passando(ta, eu sei que na época não existia ne a Avril ainda, mas tudo bem xD). Hermione levantou da cadeira, deixou o livro de lado, aproximou-se do casal e cutucou Rony. Quando os dois olharam pra trás, ela começou a cantar:

**Hey****, hey, You, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend****   
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey,You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
**_Hey hey  
Você você  
Eu não gosto da sua namorada  
Sem chance, Sem chance  
Acho que você precisa de uma nova  
Hey hey  
Você Você  
Eu poderia ser a sua namorada_

Lilá olhou pra cara de Hermione com um misto de surpresa e indignação. Já Rony olhou pra ela surpreso sim, mas não podia negar que estava um tanto feliz. Acabou soltando um sorriso bobo, deixando Lilá mais indignada ainda. Hermione sabia que estava pagando o maior mico de sua vida, mas mesmo assim continuou:****

Hey hey

**You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend**

_Hey hey  
Você Você  
Eu sei que você gosta de mim  
Sem chance, Sem chance  
Você sabe que não é segredo  
Hey hey  
Você você  
Eu quero ser a sua namorada_**  
**

Nessa altura, todos os presentes já haviam esquecido do café-da-manhã. Não era todo dia que acontecia um show desses. Muitos estavam rindo da situação, obviamente. A monitora Hermione Granger, sabe-tudo, sempre fazia tudo certinho dando uma ataque daqueles de uma hora pra outra? Neste exato momento, Gina estava descendo do dormitório. Primeiro, pensou que estava sob algum feitiço ilusório ou ainda que estava sonhando e não havia acordado. Deu um beliscão no próprio braço. Doeu, e muito. Então queria dizer que Hermione finalmente havia tomada alguma atitude ao invés de ficar chorando pelos cantos? A garota desceu as escadas e acompanhou p show junto com os outros colegas, rindo de se acabar.

**  
****You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

_Você é tão bom,  
Eu quero você só pra mim,  
Você é tão delicioso  
Eu penso em você o tempo inteiro,  
Você é tão viciante  
Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer para que você se sinta melhor?_

Neste momento, Lilá se enfureceu. Sabia que Hermione queria roubar o Rony dela, mas nunca imaginou que ela fosse capaz de uma baixaria daquelas. Era praticamente humilhante. O pior de tudo era que Rony parecia estar gostando da situação. Hermione cantava e ainda dançava, se insinuando para seu namorado. ****

**Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right**

_Não finja  
Eu acho que você sabe que eu sou __uma preciosidade_

_E como, yeah, eu sou uma princesa filha da mãe  
Eu posso dizer que você gosta de mim também  
E você sabe que eu estou certa_

Neste momento, mais um personagem está entrando na história. O famoso Harry Potter estava descendo as escadas do dormitório. Mais um que também beliscou o próprio braço acreditando que estivesse sonhando. Mais um que exclamou de dor. Mais um que foi assistir o show. Bem que precisava de um motivo pra rir ultimamente.

**  
****She's like so what ever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

_Ela é tão sem graça  
Você pode fazer muito melhor  
Eu acho que deveríamos ficar juntos agora  
E é isso que todo mundo está comentando_

"Ah, agora você passou dos limites!" disse Lilá apontando a varinha para Hermione.

Gina, escondida pegou a varinha de Lilá com o feitiço _accio_. Aquele show tinha que continuar! Harry estava do lado dela e começou a rir.****

**Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

_Eu posso ver a maneira  
Eu vejo  
A maneira como você olha para mim  
E até quando você olha para longe  
Eu sei que você está pensando em mim  
Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo  
De novo e de novo_

Ao cantar essa parte, Hermione pegou Rony pela blusa. Lilá a empurrou pra longe. Parecia que ia começar um briga de mulher, o que animou ainda mais o resto dos alunos. Começaram até a apostar quem iria ganhar, mas dessa vez foi Harry quem parou Lilá lançando o feitiço _impedimenta_. Rony e Hermione perceberam logo que eram Harry e Gina. As orelhas de Rony estavam tão vermelhas que poderia dizer que estavam pegando fogo. E Hermione já devia ter passado por todas as cores, provavemente. Mas agora que começara, tinha de terminar.****

So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
Cause

She's like so what ever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
_Então venha até aqui  
Me dizer o que eu quero ouvir  
Melhor ainda, faz a sua namorada desaparecer  
Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais  
Nunca mais, nunca mais, nunca mais  
Porque_

Ela é tão sem graça  
Você pode fazer muito melhor  
Eu acho que deveríamos ficar juntos agora  
E é isso que todo mundo está comentando

Lilá podia estar paralisada, mas ela ainda assistia e escutava tudo. Lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. Era uma situação extremamente humilhante. Quanta raiva sentia de Hermione agora. Mais humilhante era ver que Rony ria com a situação.

**  
****Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
**She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
**_Num segundo você estará enrolado em volta do meu dedo  
Porque eu consigo  
Porque eu consigo fazer melhor  
Não há outros  
Quando é que você vai deixar?  
__Ela é tão estúpida..  
Que diabo estava pensando?_**  
**

Lilá conseguira se recuperar, mas não podia tentar nada. Sabia que já havia perdido. A garota saiu correndo aos prantos para o dormitório, seguida de Parvati que acompanhou a amiga e lançou um olhar assassino para Rony e Hermione.**  
****Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no wayHey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, Hey, Hey**

Ao final da música, Hermione já estava cansada, porém não tão cansada para o que iria fazer agora. Ela agarrou Rony pela blusa e o beijou. De início, Rony ficou surpreso, mas logo correspondeu. O resto dos alunos que estavam reunido fizeram uma algazarra, aplaudiram, assobiaram. Mas ninguém mostrou tanto entusiasmo quanto Harry e Gina, que logo também acompanharam a deixa. Mais motivo para algazarra. E assim termina a história de uma dia nada comum em Hogwarts!

_**FIM**_

Oie! Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fic! Aguardo reviews...

Bjxx ;

Até a próxima!****


End file.
